


Next Avengers

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Really AU from MCU, conntected to FF.net series, non-canon parings - Freeform, sometimes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots with the children of the Avengers and some OCs. Few characters belong to me, will update whenever I have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is connected to/inspired by my one-shot series over on FanFiction.net called "Family Life" (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10785125/1/Family-Life). Basically, this takes place years after the Avengers movies, and the Fantastic Four films (2005 and 2007) are in the MCU (along with the original X-Men timeline (X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand) with some modifications and the Amazing Spider-Man movies but it's irrelevant that the X-Men and Spider-Man exists in the universe). Johnny Storm has a wife named Comet who is Ben's little sister and also gained superpowers. Johnny and Sue also have another sister, Marcy, who is Johnny's twin (and belongs to my friend FallOutHanstran who is also on FF.net). Steve and Natasha got together as did Bobbi and Clint. Hank Pym is not an old man, and he is married to Janet Van Dyne and they have a son, Henry Pym Jr. who everyone calls Pym.  
> Steve and Natasha have a son named James Rogers, Bobbi and Clint have a son named Francis Jeremy Barton. Azari T'Challa lives with Steve and Natasha because his mother is part of the X-Men and his father is the king of Wakanda.  
> Sue and Reed have two children, Franklin Benjamin Richards and Valera Marie Richards (both from the comics). Ben and Alicia have an adopted son named Benjamin Micheal Grimm Jr. but everyone calls him BJ.  
> Johnny and Comet have two children, Susan Jessica Marcy Storm (SJ) and Anthony Daniel Storm (Tony)  
> Marcy and her husband Justin (another of FallOutHanstran's characters) have two children Alexis Robertson (Lexie) and Justin Jr (JJ). I can't remember Lexie or JJ"s full names, so that's that.  
> James has super-soldier serum from both his parents. Azari has his mother (Ororo Munroe's) weather-controlling abilities. Francis has no powers, he's just good at archery like his father. Franklin and Valera have the same powers/nonpowers as their comic-book counterparts. BJ has no powers since he's not biologically Ben's son. SJ has the same powers has her mother (ice-based). Tony has the same as Johnny. Lexie also has fire powers and JJ has powers too but I can't remember them.  
> Even though this story takes place in New York, the curriculum is similar to what is currently in Michigan (where I live)

**SJ's POV**

I was in math class, Trig, listening to Mrs. McCarthy drone on and on about Angular and Linear Velocity and that stuff. I was seriously bored to death, this was not interesting in any way, shape, or form. Literally, Trig wasn't usually this boring, but today was just one of those God-awful school days when nothing happened that was interesting, nothing at all.

"Psst...SJ" my cousin Lexie whispered from the table next to mine.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Hey" she said. I rolled my eyes, Lexie was such a stereotypical blonde sometimes, she even had the blondey-blonde hair. Sure I was a blonde, but like my dad my hair was a darker blonde, almost brownish. My brother Tony had the same dark brown hair and tan skin as our mom, and I had the blondeish/brownish hair of our dad. As I was just about to zone out, the door opened and Principal Stafford was there. Mrs. McCarthy looked up, "Principal Stafford"

"We have some new students" Principal Stafford said as four boys walked in. The first looked a lot younger than the others, he had dark brown hair (perhaps it was black) and reminded me of a small animal that needed protection. He stuck very close to a tallish blonde guy, who looked confident yet reserved. 

"Oh?" Mrs. McCarthy said with a hint of surprise in her voice. Principal Stafford nodded, "These are Henry Pym Jr., Francis Barton, A..Aza..."

"It's Azari sir...Azari T'Challa" another boy said respectfully. He was black with really short hair and what looked like tattoos, almost like tribal tattoos, on the skin showing near his shoulder and neck.

"What he said." Principal Stafford said, "and James Rogers". I wondered briefly why his name sounded familiar, then dismissed it. With my parents being superheroes, I met a lot of people that I didn't really give much of a shit about. 

"So who's who?" one of the other girls, Kate, asked.

"I'm Henry, but you can call me Pym" the smallest boy said.

"Francis" the blonde said.

"Azari" the black boy said, even though most of us figured it out when he helped the principal.

"James" the last boy said. I turned my gaze to him, and was shocked at how good-looking he was. James was tall, probably at least six-feet, with fiery red hair.

"James, you and A...Aza....you two go sit by Ms. Storm." Mrs. McCarthy said, giving up on pronouncing Azari's name, "Henry, you and Francis by Ms. Robertson". The four boys complied, Henry and Francis going to sit by Lexie while James and Azari joined me at my table.

"So you are Ms. Storm" Azari said, a slight smile on his face.

"Yes...but I prefer it if you call me SJ" I said, smirking on him.

"I will remember that" Azari said, smirking back. I had a feeling this was one person I wouldn't be able to get under their skin, it was a habit of mine. I noticed James watching me.

"James...what do you think of our tablemate" Azari said, nudging James.

"Oh uhm...I think it'll be fun" James said.

"Nah...Trig isn't really all that fun" I said, distracted by his stunning blue eyes. They were such a clean and clear blue color.

"Well I think this may be the beginning of a glorious friendship" Azari said.

 


	2. New Years Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a New Years Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in celebration of it being New Years Eve, this is a New Years Party. Ages for the children are as follow:   
> James/Francis/Azari-18  
> Tori/Lexie/SJ-17  
> JJ/Franklin-13  
> BJ/Tony-11  
> Valera-9  
> Before the kids were born the Baxter Building was thirty floors tall, with the top five floors belonging to Reed. After the kids were born, they added five more floors. 31 is more of a "kids" floor, it had games and gadgets and it's where the kids hang out. 32 belongs to Reed and Sue. 33 Ben and Alicia. 34 Marcy and Justin. And 35 Comet and Johnny. I know this is a little short and the next one will be longer.

**SJ's POV**

I ran down the stairs as I heard the doorbell ring, I was just finishing setting up the "kids floor" for having my friends over. Mom and Dad were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Barton while Francis just stood there, looking bored. 

"Hey guys" I said politely.

"Hey" Francis grinned, "So where's the party?"

"We are upstairs" I said, motioning to the floor above us. Francis nodded, "Who else is here."

"You, me, my brother, and my cousins" I said, throwing my hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes.

"Okay" Francis nodded, "Mom, Dad, I'm heading up."

"Okay" Mr. Barton said. I headed up with Francis following me.

"There are snacks in the kitchen and the sleeping bags are in the living room" I said. Since we were having so many people over so late, my parents and Aunts and Uncles decided that a sleepover would be the best. All us kids were to be up here in sleeping bags. The adults were on the main floor in the guest rooms while my parents, Aunts, and Uncles were in their rooms. Shortly after Francis arrived, all the other kids arrived and we hung out upstairs.

"So how many floors is this building?" Pym asked.

"Thirty-five" Lexie said.

"Uncle Reed owns from twenty-five up, but technically our parents own the floor they live on" I added.

"And this floor?" Tori asked.

"Uncle Reed owns it, but it's for us kids" I said with a shrug.

"It's pretty nice" James said with a smile. I tried not to blush, James was just a sweet and adorable guy. 

"Quit it you two" Tori grumbled. I shot a glare at her, but didn't bring up the fact I knew she had a huge crush on Francis.

"So what are we gonna do?" Azari asked.

"Hang out Az" I said, looking at the teenaged prince.

"Got it" Az said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at my friend. We put on a New Year's show and hung out. There were crock-pots full of food in the kitchen, so whenever we got hungry we got food from there and drinks from the refrigerator. The floor was decked out with normal apartment things, just no bedrooms. As the night went on, we took up seats in the beanbags as we watched the show. Despite living in New York, we never wanted to go to any of the New Years shows live, our parents weren't very comfortable with us children being out in the public (save school which was more of a private school). Near the end of the show, the ball dropped. We cheered and the normal before going to bed. i smiled as I snuggled into the sleeping bag, I liked having my friends over and this was definitely one of the most fun times. 


End file.
